Inopportune Moments
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs attend the mandatory sexual harassment seminar. Jenny is bored and Gibbs just can't quite ignore the attractive redhead that keeps annoying him. Back-in-the-day Jibbs.


**A/N: Watching the episode "Driven" where the team all attends that sexual harassment class is hilarious. Jenny's looks to Gibbs are full of so much suggestion of what could have happened when they attended them in the past. I had to elaborate, so here we are. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs groaned inwardly as he felt Jenny's breath on the back of his neck. She was determined to distract him and damn her, she was succeeding. They were meant to be paying attention to their sexual harassment seminar and while he couldn't deny that it was excruciatingly boring, he didn't want to risk someone noticing her antics.

"Examples of this behaviour can be as simple as a hug or invading a co-workers personal space."

"I can dream, can't I?" Jenny whispered into his ear.

He glared at her and she offered him a smile that was anything but innocent. She lightly blew hot air onto his neck and smirked when he shifted away from her.

"Even something as simple as a conversation could be seen as sexual harassment. If may seem innocent to you, but your colleagues may take offense to it."

"Oh, with the things your mouth does to me, we're _definitely _in trouble now," Jenny murmured, low enough that no one else heard.

"Pay attention, Shepard," Gibbs snapped, hoping he sounded more steady than he felt.

"I am."

"To the seminar," he stressed pointedly.

"I am," she repeated seductively, "I'm learning how to _properly_ sexually harass my colleagues."

When they were finally dismissed, Gibbs turned around in his seat to glare at her. The look would have caused anyone else to flinch, but Jenny met his eyes coolly.

"Elevator. Now."

She let him take the lead, playing the part of a chastised agent well, and when he flipped the emergency stop switch, he frowned down at her.

"That wasn't funny, Jen."

"Excuse me, sir, but using my first name makes me uncomfortable. I feel very _threatened _by it."

He growled and pinned her up against the wall, holding her hands above her head.

"What about now? Do you still feel _threatened_ by me..._Jen_?"

She nodded, the laughter in her eyes darkening into pure lust.

"I believe you've "invaded my personal space", boss. I may have to file a report."

Her eyes were darker now than he'd ever seen them and when he crashed his lips against hers, he happily swallowed the moan that escaped her. Her hands strained against his tight hold and he began to kiss the base of her throat, taking great pleasure in the way her breath caught. He brought his lips to her ear, sucking the lobe between his teeth.

"What do you think about what my mouth does to you now? Still think we're in trouble?"

Her head fell back against the elevator wall and she gasped as his hand slid into the waistband of her dress pants. He brushed his fingers against her, smirking as her body jerked against his hand. He let her wrists go, covering her mouth with his free hand and continued to touch her. The vibrations of her voice against his lips as he kissed her throat only drove him further.

"Jen..."

She was close now, he could feel her grip on his shoulders tightening, and he kissed her just below her ear.

"Come on, Jen," he murmured, "Let go."

His hand on her mouth wasn't enough to muffle her scream and he covered it with his own lips. Her fingers were white as she gripped his shoulders and she shuddered against him, collapsing into his chest. He brought her down slowly, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head and when she raised hazy eyes to his, she smiled.

"That was a very informative seminar. I see you paid close attention."

She straightened her clothes, and tightened her ponytail.

"Well?"

"You'll do."

She nodded.

He flipped the switch and the elevator hummed to life. When it opened on the squad room floor, he allowed her to exit before him. He hoped that any onlookers would assume that he was being courteous, but really it was just an excuse for him to check her out as she walked in front of him. The exaggerated sway of her hips told him that she was well aware of his staring and he smiled to himself.

He reached his desk and when she sat down at her own, Decker tossed a file at her.

"Check this for spelling?"

"I'm not your editor, Decker. Why would you ask me? Do it yourself."

"You're the best at taking notes."

Gibbs smirked and when his eyes met hers over the file folder, he knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"Decker, edit your own report. Shepard has work of her own to do."

She tossed it back to him and he sighed.

"Hey, boss?"

Gibbs glanced up at her.

"We have to take that seminar every year, right?"

He nodded. Decker and Burley groaned and she smirked, throwing him a look that was full of promise.

"Can't wait."

"You can't tell me you actually _enjoyed_ that, Shepard."

Jenny gave Gibbs a knowing look and turned to the other agent.

"I enjoyed certain parts of it. Mainly when it was over."

Her eyes flashed to meet his and Gibbs smiled. That woman was going to kill him. But damn him, he would enjoy every torturous second.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
